Abandoned in a forest
by sixbynine
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get a mission all of there own...


wah ok so this is my first Naruto fanfic of course its narusasu:D

disc: dont own nada. well actually i do, i own alot of nothing but i still dont get Naruto damn it

SASUKE'S POV

It wasn't a particularly difficult assignment, Sasuke thought, looking thoroughly miserable in the rain.

Iruka had called the Rookie Nine into their classroom and split them into boys and girls he had explained that as a 'survival' course they would be split into groups and left in the forest surrounding the village. He went further to say they would have only the basics all ninja carried and wouldn't know when they were going to be picked back up. He had turned to them and told the three girls to group together and go and get ready. Then looked at the boys he paired Shikamara with Kiba, Chouji with Shino and Naruto with Sasuke and sent them after the girls.

A few days later Kakashi had rather cheerily abandoned each group in a different spot with instructions not to leave the forest and to survive, other than that anything goes. Each group had one flare with which they could signal for help if anything went majorly wrong. It had promptly started to rain.

So Sasuke sat in the rain, wet and miserable while Naruto tried in vain to start a fire or at least find shelter, Sasuke sighed, it was just his luck to be stuck with this dobe.

"Hey! Are you going to help or stand around getting wet?" Naruto yelled, throwing a small log at Sasuke,

Sasuke turned to yell at Naruto just as the log flew at him, it caught him in the face, knocking him backwards. Of course' he thought to himself 'taken out by a log' and he got back up and stalked over to Naruto who was looking a bit worried. Sasuke looked at the results of his effort to make a shelter and turned to him,

"You know there's a tent in our bag right?" he asked

Naruto shrugged "Yeah but it seemed more fun this way

Sasuke stared at him, dripping wet and managed to resist the urge to strangle him before calmly walking over and unpacking the tent "given the circumstances I think we'll go with the tent" he said and set it up in silence. Crawling inside he curled up shivering under the blanket that he had been told to pack as part of his 'basic ninja kit'. He didn't bother to look up when he heard Naruto enter the tent, choosing to pretend to be asleep as he felt him move around the small tent. As he opened his eyes to turn and tell him to be more careful he felt Naruto's hands around his shoulders, freezing he wondered what the boy was doing when he felt another blanket rest gently on his shoulders; Naruto had given the shivering boy his blanket. Sasuke closed his eyes again, trying not to think about how cold Naruto would be tonight and eventually fell asleep.

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto looked at the dripping wet Sasuke with anger, he had been trying to set up a fire for the past hour and Sasuke had just sat there looking miserable. Having given up on a fire he had tried to build a shelter, he knew there was a tent in one of the bags but he had never been camping before and wanted to do it this way. Although with the rain showing no signs of letting up he was being to regret this decision. Turning to Sasuke angrily he picked up a log and lobbed it at him yelling about helping, Sasuke turned and the log caught him in the face knocking him over. Naruto froze and stared at Sasuke as the boy calmly got up and ignored the fact Naruto had just thrown a log at him,

"You do know there a tent in our bag right?" the boy asked

Naruto nodded "Yeah but it seemed more fun this way"

Naruto stood still while Sasuke fought with some inner urge before he said "given the current circumstances I think we'll go with the tent"

Naruto watched while Sasuke set up the tent wishing he had done that in the first place. Sighing he followed Sasuke inside and started to set up his sleeping mat, he looked at the sleeping Sasuke and felt a pang of guilt, it was his fault he was shivering so much. He looked at him again and decided that Sasuke was actually quite cute when he wasn't being his usual self, walking over to him he settled his blanket around Sasuke shoulders. He thought he felt the muscles beneath his hand tense up, but when he checked they were just as relaxed as before, shaking his head he curled up in a tight ball and went to sleep.

GENERAL POV

Sasuke woke up and rolled over to find Naruto's sleeping face right next to his stopping all movement he stared at it, wondering why Naruto was sleeping so close. Remembering that he had Naruto's blanket, he assumed that Naruto had got cold during the night and gone towards Sasuke seeking warmth. He removed the blankets and threw them over Naruto who snuggled into them. A small smile caught his lips and he left the tent.

Naruto awoke underneath the blankets he remembered putting over Sasuke the night before; confused he looked for the dark haired boy only to find the tent empty. Yawning and stretching he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, attempting to flatten it out a bit. Failing miserably and realising he didn't care anyway he walked outside to find Sasuke.

"Hey" he called out and walked down to where Sasuke was standing by the lake throwing in stones, Sasuke turned to him,

"Awake at last?" he said "Come on we need to start building a proper shelter and collecting wood for a fire, who knows how long they'll leave us out here"

Naruto paused for moment "Uh, Sasuke?" he asked the dark haired boy turned to him impatiently,

"Yes?"

"What are we going to eat?" he asked

Sasuke stopped he hadn't really thought about that "Well I suppose we'll have to catch something" he said his nose wrinkling slightly

Naruto looked worried "Like…an animal?"

Sasuke stared at him "unless you know of any good ramen shops in the middle of this forest"

Naruto's ears pricked up at the word ramen before his shoulders slumped as the rest of the sentence registered with him; he opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to object without appearing weak.

Sasuke sighed he found it amazing that a person trained to kill people found catching and eating an animal unpleasant. Then again he had grown up with Itachi; who seemed to enjoy killing anything far more than he should; "Don't worry dobe" he said "I'll do it you just have to worry about making us a something that won't blow away during the night. Besides we have enough food in our packs to last about three or four days, they might pick us up by then" the boys looked at each other, neither expected that to happen, they knew they would probably be here for at least a week if not more. Silently Naruto went to build something sturdier than their tent and Sasuke went to set up a trap.

Naruto looked at the 'hut' he had built proudly, it was a little bit smaller than their two-man tent, built out of large logs he had found and had the tent stretched over the top as a roof. Now he just had to pray that it didn't fall over in the middle of the night; he doubted Sasuke would be understanding,

"Nice" came a voice behind him and Naruto turned to find Sasuke standing behind him with a rabbit in his hand, Naruto stared at for a moment before deciding it was probably best if he didn't. Instead he focused on Sasuke's face which was far more pleasant than a dead rabbit,

"Really" he asked turning and looking at it "You sure it's not to small?"

Sasuke shrugged "As long as it keeps me dry and fairly warm I don't care. Although I do want to know why you used the tent as a roof"

Naruto shrugged "It was easier than collecting leaves, less likely to blow away, more waterproof and besides we might as well use it"

"Hn" and with that Sasuke walked away from Naruto to finish sorting out the rabbit, he figured if Naruto hadn't wanted to catch it he certainly didn't want to do this.

Naruto started on a fire, which was easier, said than done. He had been at it over an hour when Sasuke came back to find him crouched over a bunch of grass and twigs yelling angrily and hitting it with a large stick. Smiling slightly he walked over and crouched down next to him and stared at the small pile Naruto had collected before adding some larger logs making the appropriate hand seals and setting fire to it.

In silence he set up two 'Y' shaped sticks either side and rested the rabbit, now also on a stick, across it and got up and sat down further away to watch it cook. Naruto sulked quietly until it was cooked. Both boys ate in silence, Naruto still annoyed at himself for being so useless and at Sasuke for being so useful, Sasuke just liked the quiet of having a Naruto who wasn't talking.

As the sun set Sasuke put enough wood on the fire to keep it going till morning and turned to Naruto to find him asleep on the floor. Staring in amazement that he could just fall asleep like that he quietly walked over to him and tried to wake him up so they could move into the shelter.

Naruto apparently was a deep sleeper, so deep a sleeper that he didn't notice Sasuke pick him up and carry him into the 'hut', so deep he didn't feel Sasuke drop him when he tripped, so deep he didn't feel Sasuke twist and land underneath him. Sasuke however was wide-awake and felt everything, he could feel how warm Naruto was in his arms and he could feel the sleeping boy turn slightly and snuggle into his arms. He could feel himself trip over a rock, he could feel how he automatically twisted his body to protect his sleeping friend. He could feel the full length of Naruto's body pressed against his as he lay frozen under him hoping that the blonde boy wouldn't wake up and he could feel his body react to it.

When he was sure that Naruto was still sound asleep he tried to move him so he could escape, he had no luck. Naruto apparently was hard to move once he got comfortable and it would appear he found sleeping on top of Sasuke comfortable. Sasuke lay there looking down at Naruto uncomfortably aware of his bodies' reaction to having Naruto pressed so close.

A small part of him felt like he should be disgusted he was feeling this, but most of him had realised it was coming and he had resigned himself to the truth; his body at least was attracted to Naruto. Having spent the past few days with him preparing for this 'mission' and the past couple hours watching him make the shelter he had begun to realise maybe the rest of him kinda like him to.

Sighing he noticed that Naruto had shifted slightly it wasn't enough for Sasuke to free himself but it was enough for him to regain control of his arms. Now he noticed that the blonde's head was just below his chin and Naruto had curled up slightly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Frozen again he couldn't help but notice how nice Naruto smelled and felt like this; closing his eyes he banished those thought, they weren't helping his 'problem'. Laying his head back he finally managed to fall asleep.

Naruto awoke feeling warm and very comfortable, yawning and opening his eyes he tried get up and found he couldn't. Looking around confused he found the reason was Sasuke's arms; they were wrapped tightly around him he found his own arms wrapped similarly around Sasuke's neck, putting his head back on Sasuke's chest he tried to think of an explanation and an escape route. He could do neither. Calming himself down he assessed the situation. He had apparently fallen asleep on top of Sasuke who, judging by what Naruto assumed wasn't a 'stick in his pocket', hadn't really minded too much. According to his 'not a stick in his pocket' and the way his arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck he hadn't really minded too much either. But then he knew that he wouldn't mind unlike Sasuke he wasn't in denial about how he felt. Trying to move again he felt Sasuke's arms give way and he rolled of him onto his back,

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked without looking over at his friend

"Since you tried to move the first time" came the reply

"Why?…How?…" Naruto trailed off not really sure how to ask the question

"You fell asleep outside, I picked you up to carry you in here and tripped over a rock" Sasuke said still not looking at Naruto. He had noticed Naruto's own 'problem' the minute he had woken up and didn't want to look Naruto in the eye.

"Oh" came the quiet response "and I just slept through all that?"

Sasuke, forgetting his vow not to look at Naruto, turned to him slightly scathingly "Yes you slept through everything, it's amazing no ones killed you in your sleep yet"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke "At least I didn't trip over a rock" he said trying not to laugh

"I wouldn't have if some one could hold out a bit longer and not pass out the minute the sun goes down"

"I can hold out as long I need" Naruto yelled back

Sasuke stared at him the double meaning not escaping him before lying back on his back and staring at the roof.

"So I slept on you all night?" Naruto asked quietly

"Yeah" Sasuke stared resolutely at the roof

"Well, it was the best night's sleep I'd had in ages" he said

Sasuke looked at him thinking about it, now he remembered it when he actually fell asleep he had slept well, and he hadn't wanted to wake up "same" he agreed and went back to staring at the roof "we need to get up and think about what were going to do out here until they come back for us"

He saw Naruto nod out of the corner of his eye, and got up.

Sasuke walked outside and stared at the rising sun, he couldn't believe it was still so early in the morning, taking off his shirt he walked down to the stream he had found yesterday and slid into the cool water leaving the rest of his clothes by the shore. Laying down in the shallow bit in the centre of the stream he closed his eyes and fell asleep, shaded by the grass at the edge. He woke up again when a rock came very close to braining him, turning angrily he couldn't find anyone to blame all he could hear was muffled giggling

"What do you want?" he yelled and got no response, slipping back into the water he swam back to shore to retrieve his clothes, only to find they weren't there. Gritting his teeth he realised what had happened, the girls must have taken his clothes and thrown stuff at him to wake him up. Turning he marched back to the camp, surprising Naruto who was cooking what looked a lot like a small tree,

"Why are you naked" Naruto said staring at him before averting his eyes, not before Sasuke noticed though and blushed slightly

"The girls took my clothes" he said sitting down and covering him self carefully

Naruto was still staring at him a slight blush colouring his skin,

"Like my body dobe" Sasuke asked trying to divert Naruto' attention elsewhere before the boy realised how turned on he was by him looking at him.

Naruto looked away blushing even more "teme"

Sasuke went to stand up before remembering his 'problem' sitting back down he turned to Naruto,

"Uh, d'you have any spare clothes?" he asked

Naruto shook his head "I don't think so, only what I'm wearing"

Sasuke sighed "guess I'm naked then"

Naruto looked up at him "sleeping could be interesting" he said smirking slightly,

Sasuke blushed remembering the feel of Naruto on his skin the night before he stood up quickly and turned to the shelter,

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" and he walked into the tent silently

Naruto stared after him before putting whatever he had been cooking into his mouth, pulling a face he threw it away; he'd rather go hungry. Sighing he added more logs to the fire and followed Sasuke into the tent.

Sasuke woke to find Naruto pressed against him, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, he could feel Naruto's erection pressed against his back. Part of him wanted to leap away but most of him wanted to press back against the warmth, so he froze and stayed dead still,

"Naruto?" he whispered "Are you awake?"

"Uh no" came the answer and Sasuke smiled and rolled over making Naruto gasp at the friction "I'm sorry" the blonde apologised looking down slightly

"Why?" said Sasuke quietly as he pressed his body into Naruto's "I'm not"

Naruto's head fell back slightly as Sasuke pressed his hip forward brushing against Naruto. Slipping his hands down he whispered in Naruto's ear,

"It's not fair I'm all naked and your not" and he bit lightly on his neck marking him as his own and pulling Naruto's shorts down and throwing them into a corner. Naruto had frozen unsure if he was comfortable being naked next to naked Sasuke, he unfroze when he felt Sasuke's back press against him, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth,

"How comes your not facing me anymore?" he asked nervously

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he turned around carefully keeping his hops away from Naruto's "Better?" he asked secretly wishing he could press his whole length against the smaller boy. Sasuke got his wish when Naruto brought their hips flush, pressing their erections into each other, both boys gasped at the contact.

"I am now" Naruto said breathless and he stared at Sasuke their noses touching,

"You know" said Sasuke suddenly "Were all…uh...naked and stuff, but we've never kissed or anything" Naruto smiled and pressed his lips to Sasuke's running his tongue along the edge of Sasuke's mouth, asking to be let in. Sasuke opened his mouth and tentatively ran his tongue along Naruto's teeth. Naruto nibbled lightly on Sasukes lip drawing a moan from the older boy, gaining confidence he pressed his hips forward, and Sasuke gasped his head falling backwards, Naruto took advantage of the situation and rolled them over laying himself along Sasuke and biting lightly on his neck, before working his way downwards,

"Where the hell did you learnt o do that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's tongue played with his nipples, he arched his back slightly as Naruto's laugh sent vibrations up his spine, Naruto looked up

"I read Kakashi's books"

Sasuke stared at Naruto before smiling "Of course" he shot up suddenly as he felt Naruto wrap his mouth around him "Naruto…?" He questioned before moaning and falling back onto his back as Naruto's tongue swirled around, he made a mental note to read more of Kakashi's books, his eyes slid closed as his body became more taught as Naruto's tongue began to take effect.

Yelping he sat up again, driving Naruto's finger deeper into him, he stared at Naruto,

"What the …"

Naruto sat up kissing him and pressing his fingers further in until he found what he was looking for, Sasuke cried out his head rolling backwards as he struggled to control himself; and failed. He released over Naruto's chest and hand and fell forward wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and kissing his neck lightly, slowly he noticed that Naruto hadn't removed his fingers and the pressure was starting to build again, looking at him Naruto smiled and kissed him gently before pushing him back down onto the blanket and sliding his fingers out,

"This may hurt a little" he warned quietly as he pressed into Sasuke

Sasuke tensed a little before relaxing and allowing Naruto in, wincing slightly he waited until the uncomfortable feeling had gone before rocking his hip and letting Naruto know he could move.

Naruto let out a moan as he started to move, his hands moving to pin Sasuke's above his head, he rested his forehead on Sasuke's and pushed in harder causing Sasuke to push his head back into the ground and lift his hips upwards seeking Naruto as he drew away, Naruto smirked at him

"Enjoying this?" he asked

Sasuke stared at him "Your telling me your not" and he accompanied each word with a thrust of his hips making Naruto screw his eyes up in pleasure and arch backwards. Naruto levelled himself against Sasuke and growled lightly, kissing him hard on the lips, and pushing in hard hitting Sasuke dead straight causing the dark haired Ninja to loose control and fall over the edge. Sasuke's release pushed Naruto over and they fell back together, laying half on each other half on the blanket gasping for breath.

"Oh my God!" came a loud voice from the 'doorway' of their shelter and Sasuke and Naruto looked up to find Sakura and Ino standing in there holding Sasuke's clothes "What the hell are you doing to Sasuke Naruto? Sakura yelled throwing one of Sasuke's shoes at him, Naruto dodged it an looked at Sasuke who nodded,

"I am having sex with my best friend" he stated "Now would you go away so I can continue"

Sakura was speechless, Ino stood there alternating between glaring at Sasuke and glaring at Naruto,

"Well done forehead" she said turning to Sakura "'steal his clothes' you said 'then we can spy on him naked' you said. Well, well done we got him naked…With Naruto! " She yelled at her and grabbed Sasuke's clothes and threw them at him "here you might be needing them when Kakashi comes to get you, although I doubt you'll use them in the meantime" and she threw one more glare at Sakura and left. Sakura stood there for a few more minutes staring at Naruto, who was still inside Sasuke, before turning and leaving her emotion's switching between upset and fangirlishly happy.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke fearing his reaction, Sasuke sensing Naruto's fear leant up and kissed him,

"I don't care if they know" he whispered "In fact I kinda like them knowing I'm yours" Sasuke looked sad for a moment as Naruto rolled off him and pulled the blanket over them, "I haven't really belonged to a family for a long time now, I like being yours"

Naruto smiled and drew Sasuke I closer "Well I've never belonged to a family, I mean Iruka was brilliant taking care of me, but he's not really my family. So I guess I kinda like being yours as well" he smiled and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

The next morning Kakashi peered in, intending to take them back to Konoha. He found them both naked curled up around each other he raised an eyebrow slightly, amused but not surprised and left them to sleep; it was two weeks before he remembered he hadn't gone and got them yet. He had been wondering why it was so quiet around.

omg i used the word erection and thrust ahhh gyak -collapses- and despite promising i woudnt the word arch as well...oh well

R and R please:D flame are laughed at then used to cook my lunch or they may get a snarky reply if i'm feeling in a nasty mood


End file.
